A Hell Of A Winchester
by SPNGirl88
Summary: After witnessing another family argument that upsets the man she's been in love with for as long as she can remember. Gwen Swan decides to tell John Winchester a few home truths about how he treats his sons. Dean x OC in the end (Former Dean x reader, but had to change or i would be banned. See profile for details)
1. You've Got Some Nerve John Winchester!

Ok new story, first chapter, will become Dean x Reader in the end ;)

* * *

Gwen heard shouting coming from inside of Bobby's as they came back from a supply run. They both catch each other's eyes as they ran to the house.

Pushing open the door to see Sam and John Winchester going at it again. She have no doubt the men love each other but she was sometimes glad they didn't see each other that often.

Dean stood in the middle trying to separate the men, as replayed the same argument again as they did the day before.

"You were never happy! You ran away and left us!" John screamed getting closer to Sam, Dean pushed his father back.

John gaze dropped to Dean "and you! Never had a life of your own, and you couldn't even take orders right!" You heart shattered at the look on Dean's face, the man you love was breaking.

It was then Bobby grabbed John pushing him towards the desk., telling the boys to unload the car. Sam stalked out still angry but Dean was close to tears, it was then Gwen snapped.

"You've got some nerve John Winchester! How can you say those things to your children?!" She shouts stalking towards him. He moved to stand, but Bobby stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"What has it got to do with yo.." he began to snarl

"Shut up! Sit there and for once in your sorry life listen for a change!" He eyes challenge her and she excepts

"They are your children! They are not soldiers in your privet war! So Sam wanted a normal life? So what! He wanted a wife, children, the same things you had! And you berate him for it? What the hell is wrong with you?" she take a breath, shoulders heaving

"and Dean, 'couldn't take orders' that man followed you and fought with you his whole life! Never once questioning anything and this is how you treat him? For what? Sticking up for his brother? Protecting his family? You're pathetic!" He went to stand again

"Sit your ass down and listen!" Bobby grunted pushing him back into his seat.

"You left them, over and over again. Leaving them in motel rooms, leaving them here. They were children! They needed a father not a drill Sargent!" her voice softened slightly

"You lost your wife John and I am sorry for that, that shouldn't be something anyone should have to go through" Gwen's eyes fell to Bobby echoing in her eyes the same message to him "but that doesn't give you the right to turn your children into your own little privet army. How many birthday's did you forget? How many holidays did you miss?"

He looked away from her

"How much did Dean have to teach Sam, hell how much did Dean have to teach himself?!" Her voice raising again "a father should take his sons fishing, teach them to play football!" You look at Bobby again "teach them to play catch, not how to hold a shotgun! God there was times Bobby was more of a father to them than you were!"

"For once look at Sam and see him for the brilliant, intelligent and caring man he is! Someone who you can always turn to no matter what! Stop looking at him like he's a traitor to you!" She said grabbing Bobby's photo frame with the boys in and slamming it down in front of him.

"And look at Dean for the strong, loyal, amazing man he is, someone who will always protect the ones he loves, with his life if he has to. Stop looking at him like your second in command."

She sighs "just look at them like your sons for a change, the best parts of you and the best parts of Mary"

John Winchester looked up at her and for a second he saw someone else staring back at him.

Mary.

The passion in her eyes when she spoken of his sons, especially Dean, he saw the light smile on Gwen's face when she described his eldest, love written on her features. He can't help but smile. She frowns, expecting the come back to start, but she were shocked by what left his mouth.

"You remind me of Mary" he smiled "she'd have loved you, knowing you'd take no shit" he laughed, far away gaze in his eyes. Bobby caught her eyes, he looked proud of Gwen.

"Dean's a lucky man" he looked at her his eyes twinkling

Gwen shook her head "no you've got it wrong" she laugh nervously "we're friends sure bu...

She sees Bobby roll his eyes. She give him the bitch face but that just makes John laugh all the more.

"Trust me, the looks Dean gives you...are the looks I gave Mary" her stomach knotted "and I can see it written all over your face how you feel about him"

He smiles softly "You're gonna make a hell of a Winchester" he added proudly

* * *

To Be Continued. ..


	2. Smart Ass!

Ok second chapter :) bit of fluff here before we move onto the fun stuff ;) enjoy! Next chapter soon!

* * *

Gwen's heart fluttered at the thought a small smile graced her face.

He stood up, this time with no resistance from Bobby, he nodded at Gwen as he walked past her and walked up to his sons. Taking each one in turn into his embrace.

Looking at Bobby she asked "how long were they there?"

"The whole thing, wish I had a camera, their faces were a picture" he laughed gruffly

She heard John say "I am proud of you both" and she knew that was her signal to leave.

Signalling to Bobby she were going for some air she slipped out unnoticed.

She were shocked to see how quickly night had fallen. Weaving her way between the old cars that scattered the yard until she found one with a flat bonnet and intact windscreen that Bobby had been working on, the interior was all done and Gwen was hoping to call dibs before Bobby sold her. Hopping on the car she lay back and watched the stars.

Gwen couldn't believe she finally stood up to John, mostly she couldn't believe he'd spoken about her feelings for Dean with him unknowingly standing behind her.

"Gwen?" she heard being yelled from the house, it was Dean, she stayed where she was. Not quite ready for him to tell her his father was wrong and he feels nothing.

"Gwen!" He was getting closer, she sighed knowing it was only a matter of time before he found her. But still she made no move to signal him, she knew she didn't have to, he always found her.

Footsteps approaching pulled Gwen from her thoughts and she closed her eyes. They stopped next to her.

"Didn't you hear me calling?" You nodded to say you did

"So you're ignoring me?" Shaking her head, he let out an annoyed sigh which made her smile, even with her eyes closed Gwen could picture him bitch facing her. He laughed despite himself at her smile.

Gwen laugh lightly. His footsteps move around the front of the car. Leaning back against bumper. His back to her. She open her eyes to see him looking straight ahead, his shoulders tense.

*so here it comes...* she cries internally

"Gwen I..." he began before she stopped him

"Dean its fine" she sigh closing her eyes again hoping it'll keep the tears from falling as she rests her head back against the windscreen. "Your dad was probably just confused, I did give him a bit to think about" she laughs for show

She felt his weight lift of the car, and boots scraping in the dirt back to her side

*here it comes the 'thanks for understanding', 'you're a great girl' and the peck on my cheek*

Gwen feel the car dip, when suddenly she had the shock of her life. There's no peck on the cheek, she felt his soft lips graze over hers.

For anyone watching it would have looked like a strange hunter version of sleeping beauty. Well Dean wasn't a prince, and she was far from being a princess but this right here, right now was as close to a fairytale as Gwen was ever going to get.

She brought her hand up to the back of his neck pulling him closer as he deepens the kiss. She played with the short hair at the base of his neck. He groans into her mouth, she whimper in response. He grabs the back her neck pulling Gwen to sit up.

Swinging her legs over the side of the car, he pushed her knees apart and stepped between them, his hands dropping to Gwen's waist. They both parted a few minutes later panting.

He looked down at her with a look of devotion, and he saw it mirrored in Gwen's eyes.

"You think he was confused now?" He asked smugly, causing her to poke his side making him squirm.

"Smart ass" she retort staring at his perfect face.

He began to lean in again and she gladly reached to meet him, casting to memory every second of the kiss.

He reached his hand from her waist, over her hip slowly and to the top of her rear, the other dipped under her jacket, touching the exposed skin where Gwen's top had ridden up.

She slid her hands under his leather jacket pulling up his tshirt beneath, running her hands over the heated skin before scraping her nails over his back.

Dean growled and pulled away, his eyes almost black with lust. He breathed deeply , trying to calm himself

"Maybe we should stop" he said panting. Gwen frowns up at him "not because I dont want to, because oh god I do" he argues kissing her again "but because, we've never you know..."

Gwn raised an eyebrow unsure of what he was getting at.

"You know gone out, or had dinner or anything. I haven't bought you flowers..." She smiled up at him

It was so sweet, Dean Winchester thought he had to woo her. Gwen took his face in your hands

"Dean, you know everything about me. There is nothing you don't know. Bad and good. I don't need a fancy restaurants, or expense drinks or gifts. We're hunters I don't haven't anywhere to keep flowers" they both laugh at the flower comment. "You don't need to woo me Dean Winchester, you did that a long time ago" you smile up at him tenderly.

She sees something flash over his eyes but before she can examine it he kisses her again. The kiss had so much passion it made the hair on her neck stand on end.

* * *

To be continued


	3. He Was Right You Know?

Ok last chapter, full of smut so you've been warned ;) enjoy

* * *

"You're sure?" He asked pulling away once more.

Gwen growls, all niceties gone. She grabs the collar of his worn leather jacket and pulls him towards her.

"Yes, now stop again and I'll kick your ass all over south dakota!" He smiled brightly at Gwen loving her response.

He takes her lips again and this time there's not stopping. He pulls her flush with his hips grinding his growing erection against her. Gwen moans into his mouth as she rolls her hips into him. He breaks from her lips

"Fuck baby, do that again" he asks fingers gripping Gwen's hips. She gladly obliges, making them both groan. She throws her head back at the friction and Dean takes full advantage, sucking and biting at the tender skin. She let out a gasp as he marks her. Gwen looked at him with hooded eyes, silently begging him for more

He steps back and she whimpers at the loss of contact. He moves to open the door of the car, inspecting the inside before removing his jacket and throwing it inside. He stalks back to her before gathering her in his arms, carrying her bridal style the short distance to the back seat of the car. His kisses her lightly before dropping her onto her feet so she can climb in.

Gwen slides across the seat, Dean not even a second behind her pulling the door closed behind him. He pushes off herr jacket before dropping it on the floor beside his.

Their lips meet again as he pulls at the hem of her tank top, they both part as he pulls it off completely. Gwen's bra soon following, as he discards it, herr eyes drop shyly.

Gwen feels his finger under herr chin bringing her eyes to meet his. "You're perfect" he states kissing herr lips, then her neck, leaving a trail of hot wet open mouth kisses down herr chest as he leans her back gently

His kisses Gwen's breast lightly before taking her nipple in his mouth and suckling lightly. She shudders beneath him, he smiles into her, taking the nipple in his teeth pulling lightly.

"Dean..." she gasps in pleasure, never did she think she'd ever be able to say those words other than in your dreams.

Repeating the actions on herr other breast Gwen reaches and undoes his belt. He moans against her. Slipping her hand beneath the denim she takes him in her hand stroking gently, his head falls to her shoulder "Fuck Gwen" he pants.

Smiling she runs her thumb over the head, and around to the underside, paying attention to the vain there. He reaches down and grabs Gwen's hand

"I want to come inside you, with you, so as good as that feels baby you need to stop" he says barely able to talk through his panting as he rests his head on hers. He pulls Gwen's hand away from him making her pout. "Next time baby"

Her eyes light up at the mention of a next time which causes Dean to frown

"You didn't think this was going to be a one time thing right?" He asks watching her intensely, Gwen's silence answers him.

"Gwen baby, I haven't even gotten inside of you yet and I know this is going to be the best I've ever had, no one has every made me feel the things you just did! With a few strokes I was almost gone! Baby I'm yours!" Tears fill her eyes at his words, he kisses away the ones that spilled over. Smiling wickedly down at her before adding "and you're mine!"

He drops his lips to Gwen's as he works the button on the jeans pulling them off without much effort.

He strokes his finger across her satin panties as he drops his lips to her ear, "Fuck Gwen you're soaked" he voice heavy and husky making her shiver.

He teases her lightly before pulling the panties off. Still breathing in her ear, kissing it lightly he whispers "so wet for me" as he kisses her neck.

He slips a finger between her lips sliding it down slowly, earning a roll of Gwen's hips, trying to get more friction. He tuts in her ear "naughty girl" dhe whimpers impatiently as he lightly grazes over her clit

"Dean please" she begs he takes pity on her and slips his rough finger into her, touching her g spot instantly. She almost comes straight away, and he hasn't even moved his hand yet. You hear him chuckle

"You like that baby?" Gwen nods "But I haven't even started yet" she groans as he keeps still, "is it me that's doing this to you Gwen, am I the one making so wet?" He demands breathlessly in her ear.

She nods again but that wasn't enough for him "speak baby" she groans almost losing herr mind

"Yes baby, you. You Dean, always you" satisfied he begins to pump his finger in and out of her. It's so much, but not enough.

"Why do I make you so hot Gwen?" He begs in herr ear, wanting to know how she feels, the answer pours from her like she never knew it could.

"Cause I love you Dean Winchester, I love you so much"

He brings his eyes to hers and replies "I love you too Gwen always have" those words almost made her come alone. He claims herr lips in his, before slamming another finger into her making Gwen come instantly.

As she lies in the aftermath of her orgasm, Dean takes off his jeans and boxers. Gwen groans at the sight of him, the man she loves, who loves her, there before her in all his naked glory. He parts herr legs, his hard on brushing over her wet center as he climbs up her body.

She'd never seen anything more sexy than Dean towering over her, about to make love to her.

He grabs Gwen's legs pulling them around his hips before slowly sliding inside of her. Gwen's eyes roll back in ecstasy, and "Fuck" escaped Dean's lips.

Dean froze inside of her when he saw her breathing was shallow. It was too much, too much pleasure. she'd forgot how to breath.

He pulled Gwen to him, bringing her to straddle his lap letting her take control. He kissed the valley between her breasts "breathe sweetheart, breathe for me baby"

Looking deep in his eyes Gwen's breathing began to level out. He stroked every inch of skin, kissing every part of her he could reach, while he was distracted she rolled her hips and his eyes snapped up, knowing she were ready.

Grabbing Gwen's hips, he slid her up and down his length, making them both pant with need.

She sets a steady pace, before speeding up, slamming into him making him grunt. Suddenly Gwen stopped, "Dean, take me" She whispered in his ear.

He growled, making her clench around him. He turned to lay Gwen on her back, never pulling out of her.

"Ready baby?" He asked, she nodded eagerly, running her hands down his back, to his ass giving it a light smack with a cheeky grin. "Giddy up cowboy" She said in a sexy deep voice.

Dean's eyes flash "Fuck Gwen, baby I almost came right then " he takes her mouth in his kissing herr deeply. she break the kiss panting

"Dean please, I need to to move" the pressure in her core almost painful,

He pulls out of her completely, before slamming back into her hard. He does it again and again so very slowly. Before he takes mercy on her and begins to pound into faster.

"So tight baby, so fucking good. Gwen fuck baby, I never want to leave" he chants at her as she begins to writhe beneath him

"Dean! Oh god, Fuck..." she feels it all falling apart around her.

"That's it baby, come for me. Fuck Gwenn I'm right with you" his eyes flash to hers as they both fall apart

"DEAN!" She screams as ecstasy explodes around her, Dean grunts as she tightens around him pulling him over the edge. screaming her name.

They both stay wrapped in each other for some time. Dean pulls away, only to sit up and pulls Gwen to lie on his chest.

"Baby that was incredible" he says kissing her "never felt that good"

They both stay watching the night wrapped in each other.

Peaceful. Until they hear approaching footsteps

"Oh hell!" Bobby complained, causing them both to burst in laughter. "Never gonna be able to sell that car now" he adds throwing the keys on the trunk, "it's yours Gwen" he's walking away.

Gwen's laughter dies down and she sees Dean staring at her. "I love you Gwen"

"I love you too Dean"

He pulls her to him again making her sigh in bliss as she feel he's hard against her again.

"He was right about another thing you know?" Gwen frowns in confusion. Dean's eyes dancing with excitement "you would make a hell of a Winchester"

* * *

Hope you liked, please review

Until next time ;) x


	4. Author's Notes

Hi all, my "reader" stories are having to be changed.

Apparently they are in violation of the terms and if I don't change them I will be reported and possibly removed. So they will now have an OC character name, instead of being a character insert story.

But you can find all the stories as character inserts on Tumblr - **SPNImpalaImagines**

Or on Archive of our own - **LadyKayl**

Sorry all :( xx


End file.
